fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon SGSS Logs Retake (Fantendo Group)
ANYONE IS FREE TO JOIN! These are playthrough logs for the following users , , and for the Pokemon rom hacks Pokemon Storm Silver and Sacred Gold. It currently has Kinglertest as the official chatroom, where users doing the logs can chat. IMPORTANT - Checkpoints have been removed, and this is offically a side-log. TheFireDragoon VERSION:'''Storm Silver '''PLAYER NAME: AAAAAAA POKÉDEX (SEEN): 155 POKÉDEX (CAUGHT): 19 BADGES: 3 CURRENT MAIN LOCATION: Goldenrod City Pokecenter NOTE: This user is nuzlocking. Main Team Boxed Mons Glitch, the level 5 Kakuna. Marco, the level 6 Buizel. SLAVE, the level 9 Zigzagoon. Egg, the level Egg Egg. EGG EGG EGG EGG EGG EGG EGG EGG EGG Dawn, the level 20 Piplup. Bezal, the level 15 Swablu. Fallen Allies Esrever, the level 7-8 Magikarp met in Cherrygrove City. Bab, the level 5-12 Totodile met in Elm's lab. Pid, the level 3-17 Pidgey met in Route 29. Bub, the level 8-19 Shellder met in New Bark Town. Nijino, the level 12-18 Sandshrew met in Union Cave. GamingDylan VERSION: Sacred Gold PLAYER NAME: Orabela POKÉDEX (SEEN): 204 POKÉDEX (CAUGHT): 42 BADGES: 4 CURRENT MAIN LOCATION: Ecruteak City Note: This user was nuzlocking. Final Team Other Pokémon Yari the Zigzagoon. Caught at Route 29. Ribaia the Magikarp. Caught at Cherrygrove Town. Moji the Beautifly. Caught at Route 31. Kazan the Slugma. Hatched at Violet City. Tsuki the Clefairy. Caught at Route 46. Haka the Cubone. Caught at Union Cave. Chigyo the Torchic. Gifted at Azalea Town. Niban the Slowpoke. Caught at Slowpoke Well. Kasan the Ekans. Caught at Route 33. Rano the Exeggcute. Caught at Ilex Forest. Nomiku the Gulpin. Caught at Route 34. Moya the Chimchar. Gifted at Goldenrod City. Sodan the Omanyte. Revived at Goldenrod City. Kaori the Stunky. Caught at Route 35. Tsujigiri the Scyther. Caught at National Park. Yasashi the Nidorina. Caught at Route 36. Shitagu the Growlithe. Caught at Route 37. Joi the Rattata. Caught at Burned Tower. Fallen Pokémon Ginga the Staryu. Caught at Violet City, defeated at Sprout Tower. Irumi the Mareep. Hatched at Violet City, defeated at Sprout Tower. Kamiga the Drifloon. Caught at Route 32, defeated at Sprout Tower. Taka the Staravia. Caught at Sprout Tower, defeated at Slowpoke Well. Rura the Larvitar. Caught at Dark Cave, defeated at Goldenrod City. Datsu the Beedrill. Caught at Route 30, defeated at Goldenrod City. Saisho the Ivysaur. Gifted at Violet City, defeated on Route 37. EnderLegends VERSION: Sacred Gold PLAYER NAME: Ender POKÉDEX (SEEN): ??? POKÉDEX (CAUGHT): 10 BADGES: 0 CURRENT MAIN LOCATION: Violet City CURRENT GOAL: Level Farm Main Team TheFoxyRiolu (Egglocke) VERSION: Storm Silver PLAYER NAME: Foxwood BADGES: 4 CURRENT MAIN LOCATION: Olivine City NOTE: Fuzzy is doing an egglocke, where the eggs are from TheKingNappy's save file of Storm Silver. The eggs are chosen at random. Also, Fuzzy is not following along with the checkpoints. Current Team Fallen Friends *Cesar the Nidoran (Died at Lv. 12 in Sprout Tower) *Maestorme the Mudkip (Died at Lv. 14 in Violet Gym) *Campione! the Tauros (Died at Lv. 14 in Violet Gym) *Eleanora the Lileep (Died at Lv. 20 in Azalea Gym) *Craig the Sneasel (Died at Lv. 26 in Goldenrod Gym) *Trident the Horsea (Died at Lv. 31 on Route 39) Category:Pokemon Gaming Logs Category:Pokémon (series)